


Five more minutes

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fear, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John prepares himself to take on an entire army of Samaritan agents, he thinks about why he is doing this in the first place. Missing scene from YHWH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerpentineJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/gifts), [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> Found this in my drafts folder! I hope you like it!

Harold‘s hands are soft in his own, and warm. Harold‘s fingers brushed over his calloused knuckles, and at that moment, John decided that he will settle for anything, any injury, any level of pain, for just five more minutes with Finch.

Harold looked at him, his eyes gleaming with tears and filled with sorrow and desperation and caring, and John tried his best to be reassuring. Harold nodded, and turned around to leave, to save the Machine from Samaritan shutting it down for good. Inside the building, Harold and Root will try to save the Machine, John thought as he picked up various guns and listened to the sound of large black cars coming nearer.

John touched his earpiece, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He tried to think of Harold, back in his fancy suits and waistcoats, walking beside him and telling him about baseball, about books and the history of some kind of technology-thing. The sight of Harold stepping inside a fancy hotel room, clad in a light blue shirt and grey pants, looking at ease with the world and completely domestic as he takes off his coat and scarf, with information about a new Number and snow in his hair.  
John would just have to make sure that no-one would get the chance to harm Harold, and then things would work themselves out. He would just have to be better than everyone around him at the moment at target practice, at protecting.

Just for five more minutes.  
Just for Harold to smile at him again, and call him „John,“ in that warm tone he sometimes used.  
Just for the smell of Sencha Green tea, expensive shaving lotion and first editions in the morning.  
Just for the chance to touch Harold‘s shoulder again.

Think about life after this, John told himself sternly as he aimed at some black clad mook, life after the war between two A.I‘s and then fight off an entire army for a man who does not know that you are in love with him.

John heard the Machine‘s voice in his earpiece, and the sound of Harold closing the door behind him.  
He raised his gun again; glad he was wearing a bulletproof vest, and aimed. Inside the building, Harold was doubtlessly hard at work as well, and they would both do their best.


End file.
